


I Suggest Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Fourth Wall, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not all about Alan Shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Suggest Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough

Tara's hair is a dark beautiful mess on the pillow. Sweat glistens on her brow. She begins to laugh, heady, breathless. Lori sinks her grin into the crook of Tara's long neck, shivering. Her fingers smell like sex. They smell divine.

-

"I think it was you all along. I mean, I thought you were smokin', but I think I kind of liked Alan because--"

"Lori. Baby. You're doing it again."

"Crap! Sorry."

"Let's at least pass the Bechdel Test now that we're together, okay?"

"Okay. What do you say to ice cream in bed?"

"I think I love you."


End file.
